Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior
Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior is the second game in the Sinjid series. It is a role-playing game made by InfraRift and Krin, where the players take control of the eponymous protagonist, Sinjid. Plot Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior takes place in Japanese fantasy setting. Sinjid was orphaned as a baby, when his father was killed defending a village from the Fallen Army. Before his death, Sinjid' father would hand Sinjid over to a close friend, Fujin, who was asked to train Sinjid to combat the Fallen Army. After twenty years, Sinjid's training was nearly complete, but Sinjid had never killed another man before. Thus, Fujin sends Sinjid to the Shadow Temple, where he is tasked with killing the warriors in the Human Gateway within the temple as the final phase of his training. In the Shadow Temple, Sinjid fights and defeats all twenty levels of the Human Gateway, growing stronger with each battle. After finishing the training, Sinjid returns to his home to find a note from Fujin, who has disappeared. The note explains that the Fallen Army is regathering and that Fujin has gone to seek the aid of an old friend. Fujin then goes on to task Sinjid with protecting the highlands; additionally, Fujin has arranged for an unnamed master to assist Sinjid. Gameplay Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior is a turn-based role-playing action adventure game. Most plot related material occurs in the prologue and epilogue as opposed to the game itself. The main objective is to defeat the twenty levels in the Shadow Temple's human gateway. By fighting enemies, Sinjid can gain experience and increase The player can also battle through ten levels at an optional monster gate. After completing the Human Gateway, there exist five levels in a Dark Rift where immensely strong beings reside. Also include is a trio of levels where the Sinjid can fight training wards for additional experience. After every level up, Sinjid will have the option to increase one of four stats, Max Life, Max Mana, Strength, or Speed as well as a skill point which can be used to strengthen Sinjid's battle capabilities. The amount of increase will vary depending on the class Sinjid has chosen. Every five levels, Sinjid will receive an extra boost to all four stats as well as two skills points instead of one. Statistics Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior includes certain statistics which influence Sinjid's battling capability. Each time Sinjid levels up, the player can choose to increase a stat; the amount of growth for each stat will vary depending on the class. Strength- Strength is a basic measure of physical ability. Strength determines the type of equipment Sinjid can equip; it is also used to determine additional damage for skills such as Vertical Strike. Speed-Speed is a measure of agility and determines when Sinjid moves in battle. High speed allows Sinjid to dodge attacks more easily, and is used to determine additional damage for skills like Speed Strike. In addition to this, high speed also increases Sinjid's accuracy. Max Life-Life is an overall measure of vitality. Higher life allows Sinjid to endure more attacks. Life factors in to the Avenger skill, which grows stronger as life is lost. Mana-Mana is used to fuel all skills. Higher Mana means more Skills can be used. It also factors into the Mana Bomb skill, which does multiplied damage based on the amount of Mana. Energy-Energy is a general indicator of stamina. When energy reaches zero, Sinjid's Mana and Life will be depleted until they reach zero or until Sinjid replenishes his energy either by leveling up or by eating. Energy automatically depletes as Sinjid walks, or after fighting a battle. When fighting training wards, energy is used as as a limit of how much experience Sinjid can gain at one time. Also included are Magical and Physical Damage, as well as Magical and Physical Defense. The first two will determine the basic Damage Sinjid does with his skills, while the second two influence the amount of damage Sinjid takes from enemy skills. Classes :For more information, see Classes: Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior There are four possible classes with which Sinjid can be played. They are: '''Balanced' - A Jack of all trades class. While they have no outstanding weaknesses, they also lack the overall damage potential that a specialized character would have. Warrior- A melee class. Warriors are capable of withstanding many attacks, and generally focus on Skills that rely on their superior physical strength. Spell Caster - A magic-oriented class, Spell Casters typically focus on damaging non-physical spells as well as restorative abilities. Shadow Ninja- A stealthy class. Shadow Ninjas are capable of dodging many attacks; their best skills typically make use their speed to increase damage, as their strength is lacking compared to other classes. Skills :For more information, see Skills: Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior Skills are techniques which serve as the primary form of Attack, and Support in battle. Skills are fueled by Mana, with each skill having a basic cost and effect. Skills can be upgraded using Skill Points obtained after Sinjid gains a level through experience. Each skill can have a maximum of 10 points invested, each point will increase the strength of a skill. Skills can be divided into roughly two categories: Passive, and Active. Passive skills are always active, and provide a increase in a stat; they cost no mana to maintain. Active Skills can be used in battle, but cost Mana. Active Skills can be damaging or restorative. Restorative skills include Charge and Heal and can restore Mana and Life respectively. Damaging skills can draw power from a variety of sources. Some increase in damage based on the Strength of Sinjid, while some increase in damage based on Speed. Damaging Skills also rely on the damage potential of the user, either physical or magical, depending on the skill in question. Physical and Magical damage potential can be increased by equipment and weapons. At Level 1, Sinjid will have access to one skill, which varies depending on class. By gaining experience, Sinjid can learn more skills, by investing Skill Points. However, some more powerful skills have prerequisites that must be fulfilled. For example, some skills require that lower strength skills be learned first. For example, the Shadow Strike skill requires that Sinjid know both Mana Bomb and Shadow Blend. Equipment :''For more information, see Items: Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior Sinjid can increase his battle potential by equipping weapons and armor. Sinjid will start with a basic weapon, an Iron Knife, but can purchase more with money won from battles. Equipment can also be gained from defeated enemies. The kinds of weapons and armor that Sinjid can equip is limited by his Strength. Each piece of equipment has a certain strength value associated with it. If Sinjid's current Strength is lower than that required by the item, Sinjid will be unable to equip the item. Weapons and Armor primarily influence two sets of statistics: Magical Damage and Magical Defense, and Physical Damage and Physical Defense. Magical Damage determines the damage Sinjid deals with magical based skills, while Magical Defense determines how much damage Sinjid takes from opposing magic skills. Physical Damage determines how much damage Sinjid's physically oriented skills do, while Physical Defense determines how much damage he takes from physical hits. Weapons can generally be categorized by what type of damage they increase. Armor will typically increase both magical Defense and Physical Defense, but may be more strongly oriented towards one or the other. Some equipment can also increase Speed or Mana, making them excellent for classes that specialize in these stats. Shields deserve a special mention. Each shield, besides the Defense increase it grants, also grants a certain amount of additional hit points. When being attacked, the shield will absorb incoming damage until its hit point total reaches zero. Sinjid will take no damage until his shield is destroyed. The hit points that a shield grants usually increases with the strength of the shield. A destroyed shield will automatically regenerate for the next battle; however there is no way to restore a shield in the same battle it is destroyed in. Some weapons are specifically designed to deal extra damage to shields. Trivia See Also *Sinjid Battle Arena *Sinjid (Game) Category:Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior Category:Games